1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a cycloidal propeller.
2. Description of the Related Art.
A known cycloidal propeller is described in Voith special publication 1803 entitled "The design of today's Voith-Schneider Propeller", (special publication by Voith "Research and Design", book no.18, page 3, May 1967), as well as Voith Druck 9.94 2000.
Slider-crank mechanisms have been successfully applied on blade activation linkages having a maximum of five blades. A larger number of blades causes interference between the mounting locations. Slider-crank mechanisms have the advantage relative to other kinematic mechanisms of having revolute joint connections only. Propellers having more than five blades offer significant benefits as the power absorption of the propeller increases.